


I Don't Know Why I Wrote This

by peepo



Category: The Protomen
Genre: Desk Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepo/pseuds/peepo
Summary: Joe dicks Light on a desk





	I Don't Know Why I Wrote This

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t actually know what Light looks like since I only know these characters from Protomen, as far as I’m concerned he looks like Praggmatic’s art of Alexander Hilbert on tumblr

He’s bent over the desk, Joe’s strong hands holding him down as he lines himself up. Light gasps and tenses as Joe slowly pushes into him. He’s  _ thick,  _ and though Joe prepared him, Light would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt a little.

Joe runs his hands down his back, “Hey, you gotta relax.”

Light takes in a deep breath, and tries to relax enough for Joe to keep pushing in, he half-grunts out, “This is my first-”

“I know, pop. Just take it nice and easy.” 

Joe pushes in painfully slow, it’s takes all his concentration not to thrust all the way in, but he’s afraid he’ll break the old geezer if he does. He keeps running his hands down Light’s back, in hopes it’ll soothe him. Finally, he pushes in to the hilt. Light focuses on his breathing as he tries to adjust to all of Joe’s cock inside of him. It doesn’t feel bad, not good either, but not bad. Just, weird, if anything. It feels weird being so full, he feels it in his stomach, though he knows that can’t be physically possible. After a few moments, he grunts out, “Okay, move.”

Joe runs his hands down Light’s back, and grips his thin hips in his hands. Slowly, he pulls himself out a bit, then thrusts back in. He starts off with shallow thrusts, only pulling out a little under half way. Light lets out little puffs of breath as he quietly pants, laying his head on his arms folded beneath him. Joe starts to pick up the pace, thrusting in deeper, and now Light thinks he understands why some men enjoy this so much. Joe is thrusting hard into him, slamming into his inner walls, causing pleasure-borderline-pain to stir up in Light’s gut. He doesn’t know when, but at some point Light’s quiet pants turned into little gasps and breathy moans under his breath. He can’t stop himself as he starts thrusting his hips back to meet Joe, unaware he’s even doing such a thing.

Joe pounds into him, gripping his hips for purchase and Light is certain he’s going to leave bruises. Joe brushes against  _ something  _ that has Light seeing stars. His voice, much higher than usual, is breathy as he begs Joe to hit there again. Joe smirks, aiming for that spot and pounding into it directly. Light’s whole body tenses in pleasure with each thrust, his toes curling and his back arching. He can feel himself beginning to tremble as he builds closer and closer to his climax, and now  _ this,  _ he realizes,  _ this  _ is why so many men enjoy this. A sudden thought of regret occurs to him as he realizes he could’ve been doing this for the last twenty years, and he’s been missing out. 

Joe reaches down to wrap his hand around Light’s leaking erection. He thrusts hard into him, and Light’s vision whites out, his whole body tensing up as he finishes with a gasp of Joe’s name on his tongue. He slumps against the desk, panting heavily as he comes down from possibly the best orgasm he’s ever had. Joe thrusts into him for another minute or so, before he too is coming hard, finishing inside him with a choked off grunt. He leans down onto Light, resting all of his weight on the thin man. 

An impulse compels him to kiss the back of his neck, but he doesn’t. That’d be weird. Instead, he stands up, and pats Light’s back twice, “Alright pops, let’s get back to work.” 

  
  



End file.
